On the Flip Side
by hug-me
Summary: Taking the titles of all the episodes and using them as inspiration for one-shots! Some will be AU and all different genres! I'm going wherever my fingers will take me:
1. Flowers For Your Grave

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, we wouldn't be staring in the face months of emptiness, just waiting for the morning after!**

**Basically, I want to take the titles of all the episodes and use them as inspiration for one-shots! I don't think anyone has done this yet, but if they have I'm sorry to have copied your idea! Some of these one-shots are going to be AU. Some of them may not be. Just going to type and see where my fingers take me **

Flowers For Your Grave

She pulled up into her usual spot, turned off the engine of the Crown Vic, and took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly, eyes closed. Her day had not gone to plan. Not that an NYPD detective could have much of a day to day plan due to the nature of the job but even the little things that she could usually count on had gone to pieces; the coffee machine had broken at the most critical time, her phone had died, all of her M+M's had mysteriously disappeared from her desk, she had fought with him that ended up with sending him home. It was just one of those days. It was unfortunate for her that it was today of all days, the day she had after work plans. She wasn't rushing to get out of the precinct for a big night out, or to watch trashy Friday night shows on television. No, this was the day that she had set aside for her to be with her mom. Perhaps this was why her day had not gone smoothly. Kate Beckett didn't believe in karma, or some divine being controlling the universe and it's goings on, but now she was changing her mind. She rested her head on the steering wheel in front of her, trying to let go of the fact that he was right and she was wrong. Eugh, she never ever wanted that to happen.

"Yo Beckett," Esposito had called just as she was reaching for her coat to finally leave. She turned slowly knowing that said coat wouldn't be going on her back anytime soon by the sounds of it. He wore a small apologetic smile while holding up a file, shaking it slightly to indicate a development that just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

She sighed, returned her coat to the back of her chair, and followed him to his desk.

"So, it looks like Castle may have been right" he told her hesitantly once Beckett had walked over.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me", Kate huffed as she took the file in her hands, flipping it open.

"Afraid not"

"I sent him home because he was driving me nuts with his crazy theories, and now it turns out he was right all along," she groaned and rubbed a hand down her weary face.

"Hey, you couldn't now he was right. This is Castle for crying out loud, he sprouts theories left, right and center. Hell he probably stayed with this one because he knew it drove you crazy!" Esposito tried to placate his boss seeing that she was near exploding.

"You did lay into him pretty hard though," Ryan shyly piped up from behind them. He would hate to admit it but it was blatantly clear that he regarded Castle with some level of hero worship at times. He was like the cool older brother. Or Dad.

Esposito turned to glare at him, shutting up any further support of Castle and his over active imagination.

Kate let out another exasperated sigh and through the file down onto the desk, conveniently ignoring Ryan's comment. She knew that she had been harsher than normal; he was the easiest person to take out her frustrations of the day because he usually would back down, or offer some kind of quip that could extinguish her anger in seconds even when she really wished it wouldn't. Today however, he also was not himself. When she had snapped back at him and told him to grow up, leave off from the crazy theory of the hour, his usual glistening, sparkling blue eyes had gone hard. They stared straight back at her angry browns with a look of hurt and frustration.

"One day, I will be right," he had said, an edge to his voice. "I will be right because sometimes you just cannot see what is right in front of you, that tells the best story."

"Argh Castle, go home. I can't be doing with this now. I am a cop, you are a writer. This is my field, my expertise, so leave it."

She stalked out of the break room, avoiding eye contact with the boys, and plonked herself down at her desk, coffee and M+M-less. She had regretted snapping at him as soon as the words had left her mouth but she had too much pride to apologize at that moment, so he had left. And she didn't stop him.

Back in her car, her head was still resting on the steering wheel. She took another deep breath and lifted herself up, reached behind her for her things, and got out into the crisp October air. Wrapping her jacket around her tighter she began her walk; a walk that had become easier over the years but still held a level of pain.

When she reached her destination she lay the bouquet down and knelt on the floor, brushing away the leaves that covered the inscription; 'Vincit Omnia Veritas'. Unusually, Kate snorted in amusement. How ironic. Truth really does conquer all. Castle was right, and not just about the case. She had blinders that were almost always on. She found that coming to this space, gave her clarity, some peace. It put her days in some perspective, something that only a mother can do, whether in person or in spirit. She sat there for a while longer, enjoying the quiet, remembering the past, and thinking to the future. She knew eventually that those blinders would have to be taken off, and she knew that that would be achieved by the same force that was knocking down that wall she had built up inside. For once, she knew that she was the one that had to do the apologizing. With him, she couldn't brush it under the carpet or hide behind her pride, no matter how much his CIA conspiracy theories drove her mad. This time, he had been right and she had been wrong.

Before she left she plucked a white rose, the flower for forgiveness, from the mixed bouquet she had bought, and tucked it in her jacket. She had one more stop to make before returning to her apartment.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated as I really want to improve!**


	2. Nanny McDead

Nanny McDead

"Richard darling, go. I am perfectly capable of looking after my grandson for an afternoon."

"Hmm, that remains to be seen" Castle remarked as he patted himself down, looking for his wallet.

"Oh please, I have given you no reason to doubt my child rearing skills"

He stopped his movements and shot a dark look at his mother.

"Ok, this week, but really Richard he is so quiet that it isn't my fault that I left him in that car. You need to teach your son to speak up!" Martha tried to reason.

"Mother, he is only 4 months old. His only activity is sleeping, eating and pooping. None of those require much noise." Castle bent over the crib and smiled down at his sleeping son. He brushed the soft, light brown wisps of hair and leaned down to press a kiss to the baby's forehead.

"We will be back in a few hours buddy, Nanny is here to take care of you" he whispered into the baby's ear.

"Oh Richard, how many times have I told you. Nanny sounds like I should have gray hair, wear some hideous floral dress and walk with a cane. I will never be that!" Martha huffed from the doorway.

Castle chuckled and turned with a twinkling eye towards his mother.

"Well you have aged quite a bit since Alexis was born so I thought you may have moved on from 'Gram'," he teased.

"Watch your mouth sonny," she warned as she stalked off down the hall, possibly in search of a martini.

Still chuckling to himself, Castle turned back towards the crib, watching the slow rise and fall of his son's stomach. He thought that nothing could ever compare to his love that he had for Alexis, even another child, but as soon as he set eyes on those dazzling blue ones of his son, he felt his heart double in size. He now had two children that he would die for. And a wife.

Speaking of her, he hadn't heard her quietly enter the nursery until he felt her wrap her arms around his middle and rest her head between his shoulder blades.

"Staring again Castle"

"You're just jealous that it's not at you"

She laughed and leant up to kiss the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He turned to face her and pressed his lips to her nose. She came up onto her tip toes to brush against his mouth. He sighed into the kiss and moved his arms to press her flushed against his body. She hummed in approval and deepened the kiss.

"Kate," he mumbled into her mouth, "there are little ears nearby".

She pulled away and peered over the crib.

"He's fast asleep," she replied as justification for her want.

Castle chuckled at her, "You just can't control yourself around me can you?"

She slapped his chest, but wore a smile.

"I'll show you control later," she purred.

He groaned in appreciation and desire. His eyes darkened.

"You know, we don't have to go to dinner. I can cancel the reservation and we can order in?"

"No Castle, you promised me date night, and I expect a date with flowers and dinner _and _dessert." She stretched back up to claim his lips, to finish the conversation. Martha chose this moment to come back into the nursery. Instead of a martini in her hand, she was holding Castle's wallet. She handed it to him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Come on kids, get out of here! I've got the little one"

"Thanks again for watching him Martha. We shouldn't be out too late," Kate said in gratitude.

"I would think not darling, given the way you two are looking at each other," Matha replied with a sly smile.

Kate felt a blush creep into her cheeks, and bit her lip in embarrassment. A mother-in-law should never, ever reference the sex lives of her children, but then again, Martha was not the typical mother-in-law. To save her from replying she glanced over at her son to ensure he was still sleeping soundly. She hated leaving him but it had been so long since her and Castle had been out just the two of them, and they both needed some alone time.

"Ok, ok we are going," Richard held his hands up in mock defeat. He then reached down, took Kate by the arm and started to pull her out of the room. She reluctantly followed his lead, though now debating if this was a good idea.

"Call me if anything happens. Really, we will come right home," the hint of a desperate, first time mother in her voice.

"Of course I will Kate," Martha tenderly reassured her. "Now you two love birds go have fun!" She ushered them down the stairs and out of the front door.

At the sound of the front door slamming shut, she heard the screams of tiny, yet powerful lungs, coming from upstairs. Sighing to herself, she made for the stairs.

Red faced and wailing like a banshee; it was as if he knew his parents had left him. Martha soothed, sang, rocked, fed, burped, changed, and even danced. But that little man was not having any of it. He was starting the teething process, a little early, but the signs were there. She thought about calling Kate, but didn't want to ruin their night. Or appear unable to care for her grandson.

Just before she reached for the phone, she suddenly remembered something that used to send Richard right to sleep when he was this age and his teeth were coming through. Laying the fussy baby back down, she retrieved the whiskey bottle from downstairs and poured a glass. She plucked up a pacifier and quickly dunked it in the golden liquid before downing the rest herself.

Back in the nursery she coaxed the pacifier into her grandson's mouth and he sucked merrily away, quieting instantly.

"See, alcohol always makes things slightly better doesn't it little man," she cooed. His big blue eyes stared up at her, his mouth sucking strongly.

"But let's just keep this our little secret aye? Your daddy will have one of his police friends shoot me I'm sure if he finds out I have introduced his 4 month old to the hard stuff!"

Kissing his little cheek, she turned on the night light; illuminating the solar system on the ceiling that Kate had insisted was put there, and softly pulled the door till just a crack of light seeped in. Quiet descended on the Castle household for the rest of the evening. Well, until two slightly tipsy, and desperate love birds crashed their way through the front door after an obviously successful start to date night.

**I would really appreciate reviews and suggestions **


	3. Hedge Fund Homeboys

**This is pretty short so I apologise but I wanted to write! So this takes place around episode 4x21, Headhunters. I just loved the interaction between Esposito and Ryan when they were blackmailing Castle into giving them the Ferrari and it got me thinking about the male interactions on the show… **

Hedge Fund Homeboys

The two of them are standing in the corner of the break room. They are obviously trying to be very nonchalant but failing miserably. How they will ever be any good at undercover work she has no idea! It doesn't take a genius to see they are up to no good. They are on the phone, both fighting to hear what the person at the other end is saying. Ryan's eyes continually dart to look over at her, or over his shoulder, before Esposito smacks the side of his head. She gets that they have to have these guy moments; moments that strengthen their partnership and that doesn't involve her, their boss. She gives them a sense of freedom, making them think she doesn't notice their scheming, but she knows full well that all it will take is a frown, a stare down, and an authoritative tone to get Ryan to sing like a canary. Kate smiles slightly when they aren't looking, shaking her head before turning her attention back to the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

A few minutes later, she sees them feed the birds and return to their respective desks, looking particularly smug.

"The whole weekend, man we need to cover some serious mileage with that baby," Esposito declared to Ryan as they flopped down into their office chairs.

"Dude, I hope he calls again, I want to take Jenny to the Hamptons!"

"The Hamptons? You are so whipped Honey Milk. No, we need those Knicks tickets more"

Ryan huffed but didn't say anything else. This is how their partnership works; Esposito is the cool, dominant one, while Ryan is the soft, romantic. They should completely repel each other but somehow it just works. The rip each other to pieces in the 12th, but as soon as they are out, they will rip anyone who attempts to harm the other.

Kate rolls her eyes. Boys. However there is one 'boy' missing, the biggest boy of them all. She sighs and tries to push that uneasy feeling in her stomach away. He decided he wanted to fly the nest with Slaughter, and she wasn't about to stop him, no matter how much she wished she could. At least when he went out with Esposito and Ryan, she knew that they had his back, well that they would get him out of any trouble he always manages to find. Slaughter was a different kettle of fish all together. She knew about his 'Widow Maker' ways; he was more likely to push Castle into trouble just to see what happens, or give him the chance to do something equally reckless. Castle is like a little puppy, in constant need of attention. He is almost a third member of Esposito and Ryan's double act, almost. Not quite. He is too…Castle to fully be included in their partnership. Besides, he is her partner. Well, he was. Still is? She isn't sure. But she knows for definite that he is NOT Slaughter's partner, though he probably thinks he is. He tries to act all big and manly; someone who can play with the big boys, but he is too soft for that! Hell, in their partnership she is the big, dominant, aggressive one. He has screamed one too many times!

Kate reaches for her coffee mug, her caffeine tank on empty, and heads into the breakroom, though not before raising her eyebrow at Ryan who guiltily smiles back up at her. It is just too easy! Kate Beckett may not be a guy, but she is definitely top dog around here.

**What do you think?:)**


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

Hell Hath No Fury

The flip side to 5x02

Short, not what I imagined, but posting anyway!

Beckett was seething. Face red, vein pulsing, steam billowing out of her ears. Ok, not literally, but if that was physiologically possible then that is what would be happening.

"Kaaattteee," Castle's whiny plea did nothing to help lower her blood pressure.

She closed her eyes and held up a finger.

"Just...stop," she bit out. Unable to form anything else that could be more easily said with bodily harm.

Castle, give him his due, didn't say another word. He hung his head and clasped his hands together in his lap.

There they sat for a good ten minutes, in complete silence, save from the violent tapping of computer keys, and the occasional squeak of Castle's chair as he edged it closer to Beckett. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and had to resist turning in her chair and pressing her lips to his. But no, she was angry. With him. His hand came up to gently rub her shoulder and he was pleasantly surprised when she didn't shrug him off. She leaned into his touch automatically and she could feel her blood pressure lowering, slightly, and without her permission. She wanted to be angry. He was her partner, now her… well boyfriend…who she caught not an hour before with some reporter's boobs in his face. Oh my God how dare he? Her blood pressure started its ascent and just before she shrugged him off, fully prepared to have it out again, Esposito emerged from the break room.

"Yo, Castle" Esposito's voice floated their way. Castle quickly dropped his hand and scooted his chair backwards. He was already in the dog house and the last thing they both needed was for their relationship to be outed. Especially after today.

Espo rocked up with fist bump ready in the air. "Man, good job on Kristina! That bikini and those…" he trailed off at the look he got from Beckett.

"Can you just give it a rest? She is obviously a massive slut, how could you possibly be into that?" she hissed, eyes narrowed.

Esposito opened his mouth with was what was going to be some clever remark, missing Castle trying to shake his head at him.

"No, don't answer that. Argh I need coffee."

Beckett abruptly rose from her chair and stalked off to the break room.

"What's up with her?" he asked with a raised eyebrow in Castle's direction.

"Oh, erm, she just, well, PMS?" As one of the best novelists in the country that is what you came up with Castle? He mentally berated himself.

"Dude. I don't want to think about that." Esposito said with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

Castle shrugged and looked over at the break room. He wanted to go in there and grovel, kiss her and apologise, but they had appearances to keep up.

"And don't let Beckett here you imply that that is the reason. You don't want to be handcuffed to the holding cell again do you?"

"Yeah you know what they say; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Castle joked, waggling his eyebrows.

Esposito smirked and wandered over to his desk. Castle's mask dropped from his face.

"I think I would rather hell right now," Castle muttered to himself as he stood up and started towards the break room and his furious girlfriend.


	5. A Chill Goes Through Her Veins

A Chill Goes Through Her Veins

The mood was understandably sombre. The weather mockingly perfect; blue skies, sun shining. The men were dressed in black suits, crisp white ties, and dark sunglasses. The women were wearing appropriate dark dresses, eyes wet with tears. The officers were in their finest, and there were many officers that had come out to pay their respects to the greatest leader and role model the 12th had ever seen.

Captain Roy Montgomery's funeral.

Alexis hadn't known him very well. She had seen him at her dad's poker nights, whiskey glass in one hand, and dazzling smile on his face. He was important to her dad, so he was important to Alexis. Of course she was sad that he had been killed but she was at the funeral to support her dad. She sat next to her Gram on the front row, clasping hands. She could see Montgomery's wife and children and her heart broke for them. She couldn't fathom how hard it must be to lose someone so close to you. Her dad was her life. Yes, she was pretty much motherless, but that has always been how it was, and she was happy. Now those children were fatherless and they would feel such a hole in their lives. She trained her eyes back to the ground in front of her; she wanted to stem the tears that were threatening to fall.

It all happened so quickly, and yet time seemed to stand still. One moment Detective Beckett was standing at the podium, giving a heartfelt speech about what kind of a man Montgomery was, and the next she saw her father tackling her to the ground. The gunshot finally registered in her consciousness, and she felt a chill go through her veins. Her dad had been shot. She felt the blood rush from her face, and her stomach rolled, needing to empty. She jumped up from her seat, desperate to get to his side, needing to understand what had just happened.

The whole funeral party turned into chaos. Police radios were going off, civilians were screaming, and Ryan and Esposito had leapt towards the partners on the ground. She could see her father perched on his forearms, cradling Beckett's face, and she felt such a sense of relief. Then immediate guilt. If her dad hadn't been shot then that meant Beckett had. She respected the detective and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. But he had jumped in front of her. Why would her father do that? She knew that he cared for his muse, but this was on a level that Alexis couldn't even comprehend. He had risked his life for his partner; that was more than caring, that was love. Alexis felt a different kind of chill course through her body; one of unease and anxiety. If Beckett died, her dad would never be the same again. There had been such a change in him in the last three years that he had been shadowing the detective; he was happier, more animated, and even more grown up. Oh he was still a gleeful, cheeky, mischievous nine year old, but he had toned this down, was more of a father. She felt unease because she understood how pivotal this moment was. Emotions were raw and tensions were high. No matter what, this was a life or death moment, and all Alexis needed was for her dad to wrap his arms around her and tell her that it would all be ok. But perhaps it wouldn't be.


End file.
